pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Heartflowers Pretty Cure
Heartflowers Pretty Cure is a fused series between Dream234's Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Pretty Cure Lover 4567's Flowercatch Pretty Cure. The theme is flowers and true love. In the English dub,it's the same and in the Glitter Force,it's called Glitter Force Flower Power 2.0. Story A portal sucks the Heartcatch Pretty Cure in the Flowercatch Pretty Cure dimension where they met them once again! But a new villain named Empress Ivy '''enters their dimension and revives all the villians from Flowercatch to Heartcatch! The teams must join forces to save their worlds. Characters Cures Heartcatch Pretty Cure! '''Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom (Tiffany Harrison in the English Dub;Cheryl Flowerville/Glitter Blossom in the Glitter Force dub) Tsubomi is the leader of the Heartcatch team who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at the Junior High School campus of Sakura Academy, being the president of the student council. She is a very intelligent and peaceful girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents, little sister and aunt. She loves her aunt Karouko, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. She is excellent at studies, but terrible at sports. Her catchphrase during battle is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her alter ego is Cure Blossom, the Flower of Wisdom whose theme color is pink and her powers are related to all types of flowers, specifically cherry blossoms. Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine (Erika Kinsley in the English Dub;Darcy Rainberry/Glitter Daisy in the Glitter Force dub) Erika is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at the Junior High School campus of Sakura Academy, and is the president of the Fashion Club. She is very hyper and wild, and loves fashion very much. She doesn't care about school much. She thinks fashion is the most important thing she likes, but later learns that it is not the most important thing in life. She also has other hobbies like gymnastics and music. Her alter ego is Cure Marine, the Flower of Excitement whose theme color is cyan and her powers are related to blue daisies and water. Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine (Samantha "Sam" Myerson in the English Dub;Sunny Underwood/Glitter Sunflower in the Glitter Force dub) Itsuki is a 15-year-old girl who is a transfer student at the Junior High School campus of Sakura Academy. She is a very quiet and mature, yet cheerful, girl who loves cute things and really loves doing karate. She can love girlish things as much as she wants, even if boys make fun of her. She likes going outside and looking at nature and also is a fellow member of the student council with Tsubomi. Her alter ego is Cure Sunshine, the Flower of Brilliance whose theme color is gold and her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers. Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight (Lorianne "Lori" Thurgood in the English Dub;Rosella "Rose" Raymond/Glitter Lily in the Glitter Force dub) Yuri is a 16-year-old girl who is in her first year at the High School campus of Sakura Academy. She is a very quiet and shy, yet smart girl who is usually depressed of the destruction of the Floral Kingdom. It is revealed in episode 12 that she is the princess of the Floral Kingdom under the name "Princess Lily". After joining the Cures, she becomes more braver and stronger and loves cooking. Her alter ego is Cure Moonlight, the Flower of Luminosity whose theme color is silver/indigo and her powers are related to moonlight and silver roses. Akiyama Yami/Cure Clover (Victoria "Tori" Wright in the English Dub;Clover Forrester/Glitter Iris in the Glitter Force dub) Yami is a 17-year-old girl who is the Student Council President at the High School campus of Sakura Academy, and is Yuri's adoptive sister. Calm and composed, Yami displays a cold personality to both Tsubomi and Erika. She is frequently at the top of exam scores at school, though does not seem to care about it, but is really excellent in sports and gymnastics. She then became more friendly and showed herself to be true and have some positive emotions. Her alter ego is Cure Clover, the Flower of Fortune whose theme color is jade/mint green and her powers are related to plants and Zephyranthes lilies. Godai Karouko/Cure Flower (Flora Hanford in the English Dub;Fiora Hudson/Glitter Petal in the Glitter Force dub) Karouko is a 37-year-old (17 in Cure form) woman who is Tsubomi's maternal aunt. She is the main mentor of the Cures. As Cure Flower, she is a mysterious Cure who watches over the Cures before it turns out to be Karouko herself. She was a member of the previous generation of the Pretty Cure team, alongside Yuri and Yami. She is a famous botanist and owner of the Flower Shop. She is considered wise and kind, and cares deeply for her niece. Her old-fashioned speech patterns influenced Tsubomi's way of speaking. Her alter ego is Cure Flower, the Flower of Heaven whose theme color is white/scarlet and her powers are related to lavenders and holy light. Flowercatch Pretty Cure Hanasaki Tsubomi(Hazel Wright in the English dub;Hanna Martin/Glitter Cherry in the Glitter Force dub):Tsubomi is the leader of the Flowercatch team. She is really timid and shy,but overtime she becomes more confident. She is a kind person and loves flowers. Her alter ego is Cure Blossom,the Cure of Cherry Blossoms. Her theme color is pink. Myoudouin Itsuki(Renee Marshall in the English dub;Ramona Lawrence/Glitter Sunflower in the Glitter Force dub):Itsuki is Tsubomi's first friend. She cares deeply for her friends and family and is very calm. After meeting Tsubomi,they become best friends and Itsuki is usually the one to encourage her. Her alter ego is Cure Sunshine,the Cure of Sunflowers. Her theme color is yellow. Sawai Naomi(Josephine Graham in the English dub;Joyce Young/Glitter Strawberry in the Glitter Force dub):Naomi is playful and gentle. She loves fashion and admires the student council president,Itsuki. She helps Tsubomi in school and is in the fashion club. Her alter ego is Cure Strawberry,the Cure of Strawberry Blossoms. Her theme color is white. Shiku Nanako(Margaret "Meg"Gibson in the English dub;Mimi Clark/Glitter Carnation in the Glitter Force dub):Nanako is the mother figure of the group. Her mother died and her father has two jobs to support the family. She is kind,friendly,and calm. She enjoys cheering people up,which Tsubomi admires. She has a little sister named Rumi,who she deeply loves. Her alter ego is Cure Carnation,the Cure of Carnations. Her theme color is red. Tsukikage Yuri(Stephanie Fletcher in the English dub;Shannon Carpenter/Glitter Moonflower in the Glitter Force dub):Yuri is one of the oldest members of the team(Age:17). She is intelligent,but cares for little and was cold to others. However,she became more friendly during her time as a Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Moonlight,'''the Cure of Sliver Roses. Her theme color is purple. '''Tsukikage Lily(Sophie Fletcher in the English dub;Serene Carpenter/Glitter Orchid in the Glitter Force dub):Lily is Yuri's twin sister and the complete opposite of her. She is outgoing,kind,helpful,generous,and athletic. She is intelligent and is kind to all. She also is obsessed with flowers. Her alter ego is Cure Orchid,the Cure of Orchids. Her theme color is green. Kurumi Momoka(Lila Daniels in the English dub;Lucy McCoy/Glitter Waterlily in the Glitter Force dub):Momoka is Erika's older sister and a model. She is calm and mature. She didn't know she had a sister until her memories came back. Now,she's determined to get her little sister back. Her alter ego is Cure Waterlily,the Cure of Waterlilies. Her theme color is orange. Kurumi Erika(Elyssa Daniels in the English dub;Evelyn "Eve" McCoy/Glitter Daisy in the Glitter Force dub):Erika is the last member of the Flowercatch team. She used to be Tsubomi's best friend,but was kidnapped and brainwashed by Dune into thinking she was his daughter and her name was changed to Sandy. As Sandy,she was demanding,childish,and threw temper tantrums when she doesn't get her way,which annoys the Desert Apostles. She regained her memories and became Erika. As Erika,she is energetic,loves fashion,and supports Tsubomi. Her alter ego is Cure Marine,the Cure of Daisies. Her theme color is blue. Mascots Villains Items Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Heart Perfumes ' '''Flower Tact ' Songs * 'Heart Flowers♡Activate ' * 'Floral Rainbow ' * '''Our Hearts And Flowers * Heartflowers ☆Paradise! Relationships Tsubomi: Itsuki: Naomi: Category:Fused Series Category:Series